Fixed partition rooms require project planning, coordination with building trades, building regulation approval, and permanent connections to the infrastructure of the building in which the fixed partition rooms are installed, all of which incur cost, over the initial build cost, along with disruption and landfill waste when there is a need to reconfigure.
Pod rooms on the other hand can simply be unpacked, assembled and plugged in, and may offer a guaranteed acoustic performance. Assembly may require just one tool with a large proportion of the system able to be assembled by hand.